


Be The Bigger Person, Levy

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Nalu, Established Relationship, Established and marrying Gruvia, F/M, Pregnant Levy, Short & Sweet, Sort Of Fluff, established gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: How can Levy be the bigger person? She's barely over 5ft.Plus.. she is one angry pregnant lady.(Based on the fact someone told me to be the bigger person and I deadpan turned and went "I'm 5'4'.. I can't be the bigger person")





	

Levy was an angry pregnant lady, not with Gajeel, unless he teased her -which he often did- but to everyone else she was on edge in her prime of pregnancy. Thankfully Lucy had found out that she was also pregnant as soon as Levy had got halfway through the morning sickness phase a few weeks in.

The girls bonded on it and went on a few jobs just them where there wouldn't be an amazing amount of danger and had agreed to cover bar-tending early shifts later in until they both deemed maternity leave time.

The girls and their respective dragons had an off day so they chilled out in the park although Levy had told 3 passersby off in the space of 40 minutes for stepping on their blanket, for shading their space and one for simply lollygagging.

Now a hot-dog stand had put onions in her hot-dog and as they were not agreeing with her throughout she and Lucy had had to go to the side nearest the forest as she brought it all back up in a sick-bag that went in the bin.

“Horrible, silly man. Putting onions in my dog. Show him who’s boss. Making me sick and all.”

“Can’t you chill Levy?”

“No.”

“Yo, Gajeel. No fighting terms but your girl is like super angry a lot.”

“Yeah, I know. Yours will be too. You can tell Lucy’s gonna have a irritable pregnancy.”

“Nah, she’s not. Are you Luce?”

“Oh, yeah. I'm gonna be worse than Lev.” She deadpanned back, knowing full well she already felt it.

“How can you tell, Gajeel?”

“She’s switched what shes wearing 5 times in the last 20 minutes. It’s the first step with these girls.”

“Oh. Makes sense. Might be cos half dragon.”

“Hey, you said something that made sense in response!”

“First this pregnancy, hi5!” Lucy retorted amused and both women, bulging belly's struggled to lean over to each other and hi5 and then Levy went back to grumbling.

“Shrimp?” Gajeel asked softly, “Can you not just please be the bigger person and let it go?”

“Considering I literally cannot be the bigger person due to my height against anyone other than Happy my answer is no.” That’s when Juvia and Gray passed talking wedding plans. Juvia had been ranting but as she loved Gray so much any actual planning involved his opinion fully he had surprisingly called a lot of the shots. They had been talking ties when Juvia heard Levy grumbling, asked her the problem and proceeded to go back and “explain” the situation to the vendor who gave her 2 free hot-dogs - no ones quite sure how- before coming back, talking after baby group mission and headed off to another mission just them.

Levy calmed down for the second pregnancy thankfully for Gajeel, it was hard holding a pregnant lady back from every argument in a mile radius.


End file.
